hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Maelstrom610
Redirects and deletes Hi, Nathan -- I saw your request to delete Country Club Muscle. Instead of deleting it, I turned it into a redirect by replacing the text on the page with #REDIRECT CCM Country Club Muscle. Now if anybody links to Country Club Muscle, that link will automatically redirect them to the correct page. That also works in the search box -- so if you search for country club muscle, you'll get to the correct page. Also, if you hit the "move" button and rename the page, then it'll automatically create a redirect from the old page name to the new page name. I also just gave you admin access, so you can delete pages when you need to. Let me know if there's anything else you're trying to figure out how to do... -- Danny (talk) 22:07, 26 March 2008 (UTC) :Thanks a lot for the promotion and tips on the redirect! That will come in handy when switching pages of cars that have multiple names. The only issue I'm having at the moment is creating and adding to the categories. :The newer one I tried to make was for Bob Rosas Designs so it would show up with the other designers. :Out of curiosity, does Wikia have a mass link type option? It would be cool if there was a program that would automatically link out terms and names in all the different pages created. :Say I put "ZAMAC" in this master linker deal. Then it will find and link the first time the word appears in the text of other HW Wikia pages. With all the different times cars are used, it going to be a task to try and link stuff together. :The other inquire would be is a way to see what is linked to a specific page? That could also help find holes . :Thanks,Maelstrom610 03:01, 27 March 2008 (UTC) ::Sure, I can help with those things. :) You've got the category tag on Bob Rosas right. The next step is: Click on the red category link, and it'll take you to the category page. On that page, add Rosas and save the page. That'll add Bob Rosas Designs as a subcategory of Hot Wheels by Designer. Putting the |Rosas at the end means that it'll alphabetize it under R for Rosas on the list. ::Mass linking is harder... Somebody could potentially write a little bot program, but it may just be easier to do the search and replace by hand. There is a "what links here" function -- check out the toolbox under the navigation on the left. There's a link that says "what links here", and that'll show you all the pages that link to the page you're currently on. That's a very useful function -- now that you know it's there, you'll use it all the time. ::So what else can I tell you? -- Danny (talk) 05:19, 27 March 2008 (UTC) :::So that is how its done. Thanks, I'll make the change. On the What Links Here, I figured that was just part of the home page menu. Good to know it would have worked on all the pages. :::I'm sure I'll come up with other questions later on. Thanks for the help,Maelstrom610 05:57, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Designer pages Hi, Nathan -- I like the designer pages that you've been creating! Those don't need to live on the category pages -- I created pages for Steve Moran, Mark Jones and Alec Tam. You can create a separate page for each designer, and then add it to the top of the category list, like this: Category:Steve Moran Designs. The pipe and the extra space means that the article is listed under " ", which puts it at the top of the list. That probably makes no sense, the way I've written it, but you'll see what I mean when you click on the category. :) -- Danny (talk) 14:38, 18 March 2008 (UTC) :Hey Danny, :Thanks for the compliment and help with making them work correctly to look good. :I fully understand where you're going. I've been adding the page to the menu basically. So creating a :unique page and calling its tag nothing will put it above any other article posted under the Main :Category. Cool :Thanks,Maelstrom610 19:14, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Great job! Loving all the work that you're doing, Nathan! Keep it up!! --HWC Mongrel 06:02, 17 March 2008 (UTC) ::I'm happy to help. I look up to those guys so I'll gladly do what I can to showcase their work in the best way possible. Like I said when I first saw the post, I've got a lot of plans to do so. It has been taking a bit longer then I figured due to not knowing Wikia codes (weird yet easy system after time), gathering who did what, and getting the media together. Oh well, it will turn out good in the end! One month till Nationals already too. Good time to gather more art for the sections! Maelstrom610 06:41, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Alignment issues Hi! I saw that you were working on fixing the alignment on some of the pages, so that the table doesn't get cut off by the pictures. The easiest way to do that is to use this code: As I'm sure you noticed, adding a lot of tags is a pain -- and the spacing doesn't necessarily look the same on your screen as it will on a larger or a smaller screen. The clear="all" tag automatically creates the right number of spaces to fit your screen. You can see how I used it on Cockney Cab II. Let me know if I can help you figure out anything else! -- Danny (talk) 20:16, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to the wiki! Thanks for Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Phillip (talk) 16:21, 12 March 2008 (UTC)